Réveillon
by Bicho Raro
Summary: ¿Quedarse en Beuxbatons o salir por París? ¿Celebración bajo el muérdago o con una copa de champagne? En Francia, en Año nuevo, hay planes muy claro.


**_Disclaimer: El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. En cambio, los personajes me pertenecen y forman parte de la Magia Francesa, expansión del potterverso, ya mencionado._**

_**El Conservatorio Mágico de Viena pertenece a la expansión del potteverso austriaco y en concreto a Blanquines.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial: " Año nuevo" del Foro de la Expansiones.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réveillon<strong>_

_31 de diciembre de 2016. Beauxbatons._

Finas guirnaldas de estrellas blancas opacas caían por las ventanas del castillo simulando copos de nieve. En aquella zona de Francia la nieve no caía y aquel era el particular modo de recordar que estaban en invierno, si ya las ropas de mangas largas no daban una idea.

Hacía una semana que habían comenzado las vacaciones de Navidad, las cuales terminarían al final del verano. Todo un mes en el que apenas había gente en el castillo, y en el que sus pocos visitantes se dedicaban a ir al pueblo cercano a pasar el día, o lo dedicaban a aprovechar el tiempo en sus bibliotecas. Emmanuelle Babuneaux era del segundo tipo de persona.

El quedarse en Beauxbatons había sido un plan de última hora, cuando su hermano le había dicho que aquel año no iba a poder estar en casa para las celebraciones. Y la idea de pasar las fechas con sus padres quedó descartada incluso antes de que se le pasara por la cabeza. Desde que sus padres se hubieran divorciado, haría tres años, aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para tirarse trastos a la cabeza. Desde luego su divorcio no fue nada pacífico, más bien salió en todos los periódicos de prensa mágica. Y Emmanuelle no se encontraba lo suficientemente preparada para vivir lo de haría dos años, cuando le tocó decidir con quién pasaría la Navidad y con quien fin de año. Por supuesto, ambos progenitores la querían para Navidad, la fecha señalada para pasar con la familia.

También había quedado descartada la opción que había tomado el año anterior, quedarse en casa de su mejor amiga, Madeleine Blanc. A Maddie le tocaba aquel año irse a cenar a casa de unos viejos tíos suyo y Emmanuelle no deseaba estar como acoplada a la celebración.

Por ello, a sus dieciocho años, aquel era el primer año que pasaba en Beauxbatons. Y a diferencia del resto de alumnos, que parecían bastantes sueltos a la hora de pensar a lo que dedicar ese tiempo, para ella, el plan más importante que llevar a cabo el último día del año era terminar aquel libro para la asignatura de leyes. Aquella asignatura le estaba gustando más de lo que pensaba e incluso se estaba planteando ir a estudiar a la Escuela Superior de Leyes en Estrasburgo una vez saliera de allí.

— ¡Ema! —Pero había algunos que pensaban no dejar que fuera a leer.

A Emmanuelle, Emma o Ema, como sólo permitía que la llamara una persona, no le hizo falta volverse para reconocer la voz que la hizo estremecer y le puso el vello de punta. Despacio, se giró para encontrarse con Gilles DuPont. La chica es incapaz de recordar cuánto tiempo empleó durante el primer curso en decirle que no era Ema sino Emmanuelle, pero ya era demasiado, en cuánto Gilles escuchó en un suave tartamudeó un Ema ya quedó bautizada con ese apelativo.

—Hola, Gilles. —Con una agradable sonrisa, la joven guardó las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco que llevaba. Al no ser día lectivo tenían libertad para vestir como quisieran. —Pensaba que hoy estarías en Côrdes intentando sacarte algún dinerillo.

Durante las fiestas, el muchacho había acudido todos los días al pueblo a tocar la guitarra mientras cantaba algunos villancicos. Llevaba varios años haciéndolo y por lo que Emma había podido ver en días anteriores no se le daba nada mal.

—Tenía ese pensamiento, pero me he dado cuenta que solo me queda una cuerda de guitarra y quiero que me dure. —Le sacaba más de una cabeza, pese a que ella era la mayor por un par de meses.

—Si quieres, como el tres me vuelvo a París, te puedo comprar algunas… ¿o cómo va eso? —Pese a no pasar las fiestas con su familia, eso no significaba que se fuera a quedar en la escuela todo el mes de fiesta. En cuánto estas pasaran tenía pensado quedarse una semana con su padre, otra con su madre y el resto con su hermano, quien se independizó en cuanto pudo.

—Eres un verdadero cielo, Ema.

A pesar de que la joven había renunciado haría dos años a confesar sus sentimientos al chico que tenía delante, eso no significaba que comentarios como ese no le sacara los sonrojos, cosa que en ella era demasiado fácil. Y a veces, con cosas así, sentía que todavía tenía alguna oportunidad con Gilles.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

La pregunta del chico la sacó de sus fantasiosos pensamientos. ¿En serio le preguntaba tal cosa? Se cruzó de brazos, estirando la espalda.

— ¿En serio me preguntas tal cosa? Cenaré aquí como cada noche y luego me iré a mi cuarto. Como el resto.

El gesto contrariado que puso el pelirrojo le hizo alzar una ceja. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Gilles miró a ambos lados del pasillo, antes de coger a la chica de la muñeca para llevársela a algún sitio menos a la vista

— ¿No sabes que Cyrille Sabonadier va a hacer una fiesta en la Casa del Alquimista? —Ella negó con la cabeza. —Bueno… —El chico intentó arreglar aquello. —Seguro que se le ha pasado avisarte.

Emmanuelle dudaba de aquellas palabras. Cyrille Sabonadier iba a su mismo curso y según había aprendido con los años, su familia acusaba a la de ella de arrebatarles un cargo en el Ministerio. Desde que entrara en Beauxbatons ambas chicas habían tenido una rivalidad no escrita conocida por todos, aunque lo cierto es que había sido Cyrille quien se había encargado de crear esa rivalidad.

— ¿En serio lo crees? —Aunque lo preguntó, daba por hecho la respuesta. Y Gilles solo fue capaz de pasarse una mano por la nuca.

—Aun así, no te vas a quedar aquí aburrida el último día del año. —De repente fue como si se le hubiera encendido una luz. — ¿Por qué no te vienes? Seguro que no pasa nada.

Rápidamente, Emma negó con la cabeza.

—Es lo que ella espera. Seguro que pasa algo. Paso de arriesgarme. —Y desde que había renunciado a Gilles, Emmanuelle sentía que podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa, aunque siguiera enamorada de él.

Si Maddie estuviera allí posiblemente sí iría a la fiesta, pero porque iba con Maddie. Y Maddie siempre había sido muy valiente y siempre le había plantado cara a Cyrille cada vez que ésta se dedicaba a hacer sutiles comentarios en el dormitorio antes de irse a dormir.

Sus palabras parecían no convencer demasiado al chico, y el ceño fruncido lo demostraba.

—Vamos, no me va a pasar nada. —Y prefirió cambiar de tema antes de que pudiera contradecirla. — ¿Por qué no vamos al campanario? En todo lo que llevamos de invierno no he visto si ha nevado cerca de aquí. —La esperanza de que nevara por Beauxbatons nunca se perdía.

—Técnicamente, el invierno empezó hace once días. Tampoco hace tanto.

—Me has entendido perfectamente.

* * *

><p>Pese a su idea de que esa sería una noche más y no había necesidad de arreglarse demasiado, la rubia no lo pudo evitar y sacó del baúl el vestido que se había puesto tres semanas antes para el Baile de Navidad. E ignorando a Cyrille y a su séquito, se había maquillado ligeramente para darle la bienvenida al nuevo año.<p>

La cena se serviría en media hora, pese a ser el día que era, los horarios no habían variado. Desde la cena hasta la media noche trascurriría más o menos cuatro largas horas.

El comedor estaba aún más vacío que de costumbre cuando Emma entró. La mayoría de los que chicos que había eran de primero que seguro que no se habrían enterado de la fiesta y un par más mayores que seguro que se iban a ir después de cenar. Aquellas navidades sólo se habían quedado dos profesores, Florian Bonnet de Magia ancestral y Louisette Henry de Quiromancia, ambos docentes charlaban a la cabecera de la mesa.

—Vaya, Ema. Te has puesto muy guapa.

Y Gilles. La rubia no contaba con que el chico se quedara a cenar, por lo que cuando le vio sentado en la mesa hablando con Fréderic Brun sintió ganas de volverse a su dormitorio y quedarse en cama hasta el año siguiente.

—Pensaba que ya estarías en la fiesta de Cyrille. —En lugar de salir corriendo se acercó donde estaban sentados.

Gilles llevaba unos vaqueros negro y una camisa blanca con una corbata negra un poco aflojada, Fréderic iba más informal con un jersey color verde.

—No me apetece ir. Le estaba haciendo compañía a Fred que se irá después de cenar.

—Nunca me pierdo una buena cena.

Emma torció el gesto sentándose en frente de ambos chicos, apoyando las manos en la mesa, rozando el plato de fina porcelana. Eran los mismos que habían sacado en la noche de Navidad. Y al igual que en la noche de Navidad, justo diez minutos antes de la hora habitual, se sirvió el _Apéritif. _Canapés, encurtidos, frutos secos, olivas… Que los mayores de dieciséis años pudieron acompañar, si lo deseaban, con champagne.

La cena fue variada, amena y entretenida, aunque como Emma había predicho, terminó pasadas las nueve. Todavía quedaba un largo rato hasta que fueran las campanadas.

Junto a Gilles, acompañó a Fred al túnel subterráneo que unía Beauxbatons con el pueblo mágico.

—Ve con él si quieres. No me va a pasar nada. —Le instó la rubia a su amigo tras ver como éste miraba el camino por el que se había ido el otro chico.

— ¿Qué? No. —Se volvió negando con la cabeza. —No me quedo por ti. —Y como seguía mintiendo tan mal como cuando tenía diez años, Emmanuelle alzó una ceja. —Bueno… Está bien. Pero tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de ir. ¿Qué me voy a perder? Además, sabes que no bebo. Seguro que me pasaría la noche evitando que se metieran en líos… Así me quito de problemas. —Con las manos en la nuca, el pelirrojo dirigió sus pasos hacia las escaleras. — ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer hasta las doce? —Se detuvo en el borde de las mismas, volviéndose hacia la chica.

—Vaguear por ahí. —Reconocer que se encerraría en su habitación hasta escuchar las campanas era algo que no quería.

— ¿Y te has vestido así para vaguear?

—Me gusta vaguear con estilo. —Se encogió de hombros, como si con ella no fuera la cosa y realmente no fuera tan raro.

Gilles suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—Anda, vayamos a fuera. Pocas veces podemos permitirnos salir a los exteriores por las noches y verdaderamente es un espectáculo.

— ¿Cuántas veces habrás salido a los jardines por las noches? —Pasó por delante suya, comenzando a bajar las escaleras tranquilamente, con una mano en la barandilla para evitar tropezar. No sería la primera vez.

—Menos de las que me gustaría. —Rápidamente la alcanzó, para acompasar su paso al de ella.

Realmente no exageraba con que Beauxbatons era un espectáculo por la noche. Las guirnaldas de perlas seguían brillando, lo que le daba al castillo la imagen de ser de cristal o algo semejante, gracias a su piedra blanca. Emma apenas podía recordar que echaba de menos la nieve en aquella zona.

—Deberíamos de habernos sacado alguna botella de champagne o algo… —Al final se habían sentado en los jardines, de cara a la escuela.

—Creí que no bebías.

—Vamos, el bebernos una botella entre los dos tampoco se puede considerar beber, Ema.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, estirando las piernas. Seguramente su madre reprobaría el que estuviera allí sentada, como si nada, llevando un vestido de fiesta y eso solo hacía que no quisiera levantarse de allí.

—Como tú digas. —Porque a veces con Gilles era mejor no intentar razonar.

— ¿Ya tienes pensado los deseos para Año Nuevo? —Y de igual modo, tampoco era conveniente intentar razonar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Se pueden conocer?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca se deben de decir los deseos! ¡Traen mala suerte! —Aunque en el fondo no era nada del otro mundo. Sacar todas las materias favorables. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de pedir que Gilles se le declarara a lo largo del curso, puesto que nunca lo había hecho.

— ¡Eres malvada, Ema!

—Oh, vamos. No te pongas así… —Como si nada, chocó su pie con el de él, mientras reía a carcajadas, en especial cuando Gilles la miró de reojo. —No me vas a convencer.

El pelirrojo aguantó la mirada cuánto pudo, aunque al final acabó rindiéndose y tumbándose todo lo largo que era en el suelo.

— ¿Cuánto queda para que se acabe el año?

—No tengo reloj.

— ¿Entonces cómo nos enteraremos que se ha acabado el año?

—Ya sonará el campanario.

Se volvió hacia el chico, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, por como fruncía el ceño, Emma pensó que estaría dándole vueltas a algo.

—Chica lista. —Acabó asegurando. —Ahora túmbate, anda. Verte tan erguida me hace sentir mal…

Aunque tardó, al final acabó por hacerle caso, y se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose para ver el basto firmamento. Desde luego, aquel era un plan mejor que el de quedarse encerrada en la habitación. A lo lejos, se podía escuchar como algunos alumnos correteaban, seguro que eran los de primero. Entonces no podía estar muy lejos los profesores.

—Oye, Gilles… —Esperó a escuchar una señal de que había sido oída. — ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer cuando acabes Beauxbatons? Nunca me lo has comentado.

Apoyándose en las manos, el francés se incorporó para mirar a la rubia que estaba a su lado.

—He pensado en irme a estudiar al Conservatorio Mágico de Viena. Tienen un programa interesante, el problema es el idioma… —Suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo. —Aunque todavía queda mucho tiempo.

—Menos de dos años.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Tú sigues pensando en ser abogada?

—En Estrasburgo es donde me veo. Por suerte no pasa como en Lovaina que debes de aprender flamenco… Con el francés voy bastante bien.

—Que suerte…

Y Gilles volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo, llamando de nuevo al silencio.

Un par de simples conversaciones más, hasta que finalmente las campanas sonaron por todo el lugar. Doce contadas antes de que Francia, junto con medio mundo, saltara de alegría por el nuevo año.

Tanto Emmanuelle como Gilles hicieron la cuenta atrás a la vez, y cuando la última campanada sonó, entre ambos apareció un muérdago, típico en aquellas celebraciones, en especial cuando se trataba de parejas.

La rubia no sabía de dónde había aparecido, pero sí quién había sido el causante y enrojecida por lo que significaba miró al pelirrojo.

—Ya sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

— ¿Lo has preparado tú? —Quizás también había podido ser una broma.

—La respuesta a ambas preguntas es afirmativa.

Y el año no pudo haber comenzado de mejor forma.

* * *

><p><em>1 de enero de 2017. París.<em>

Era tradición que tras dar la bienvenida al año nuevo en casa, los franceses salieran a la calle a festejar el año como si fueran conocidos de toda una vida. En París, la calle en cuestión era los Campos Elíseos.

A pesar de que Jacqueline Founier ya tenía sus veinte años, había tenido que convencer a sus padres de salir, puesto que su hermano menor, Fabien de diecisiete, también tenía que salir y por supuesto le tocaba a ella hacer de canguro. Pero no le importaba demasiado, porque iba a poder chinchar a su hermano durante todo el año gracias a esa noche.

Y es que Fabien había quedado con Sybille Roux, la hermana pequeña de una antigua compañera de ella en Beauxbatons y prima de un compañero de clase, con los que esperaba encontrarse aquella noche. Desde que se había metido a estudiar en la Escuela de Medicina mágica, una institución ligada al Centro de Sanación Nostradamus, apenas sabía algo de sus compañeros de clase.

— ¡Corre, Jacquie! Sybille dice que ya ha llegado a la Plaza de la Concordia. —El chico llevaba un móvil en la mano, por el cual no dejaba de escribir. Era un milagro que no se chocara con nadie.

— ¡Fabien! ¡Para! Hay demasiada gente y no quiero que te pierdas.

—Debes de comprarte un móvil.

La castaña rodó los ojos, aunque sabía que tenía razón. A diferencia de su familia, Jacqueline había sido una bruja en medio de una familia de _réeleur_. De igual modo que la famosa Sybille era una _sans-sang_ en su familia.

Corrieron por la calle Boissy d'Anglas, la cual en aquella noche estaba cortada a causa de la afluencia de gente. El Obelisco de Luxor ya era visible, cuando Jacquie detuvo a su hermano.

—Dile a Sybille que estamos aquí. Meternos ahora en mitad de la gente para buscarla será completamente desastroso.

A regañadientes, Fabien obedeció, ya que le frustraba que aquello no se le hubiera ocurrido a él. Pronto obtuvo respuesta.

—Dice que estará aquí en cinco minutos.

Realmente llegó más tarde. Cuando ya el chico estaba a punto de enviarle otro mensaje preguntando dónde estaba. Y cuando ya Jacqueline estaba a punto de chincharle con que parecían una parejita. Aquella iba a ser su venganza por cuando empezó a salir con Etienne, aunque de ello ya hubiera pasado su tiempo.

Con Sybille, como la castaña había imaginado, iba su hermana mayor Bernadette, a la cual todavía le quedaba un año en Beauxbatons, y Barthélemy, su primo, con quien había ido a clase y la antigua pareja de su mejor amiga. Según se había enterado estaba estudiando Historia en el área mágica de la universidad de París.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo, chicos! —Y en ese momento se le olvidó chinchar a su hermano.

— ¡Sabía que vendrías! ¿Ves lo que te dije, Bart? —Bernadette se había cortado su larga melena castaña y ahora lucía un corte á lo garçon que le quedaba bastante bien.

—Vaya, nuestra futura sanadora. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

Había demasiada gente allí y estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestar atención en aquellos tres chavales que hablaban sobre clases extrañas poco habituales para los ciudadanos normales.

Encontrarse con antiguos compañeros en celebraciones como esa siempre era plato de buen gusto, y más cuando parecía que iban a acabar siendo familia, como también opinaba Bernadette.

—Mi hermana no dejaba de preguntar cuando llegaría Fabien… —Le contó cuando salió el tema, en medio de felicitaciones de extraños, porque aquel día todos se conocían y todos compartían las bebidas con todos. —Por cierto… ¿Sabes dónde venden la Galette de Rois?

¿En serio le estaba preguntando aquello? A veces, a Jacqueline le parecía sorprende lo poco que los magos sabían de los no magos, o _réeleur_, como los llamaban. Aquella pregunta le sacó una sonrisa.

—En cualquier panadería. ¿Nunca habéis comido Galette? —Ambos negaron con la cabeza. —No sé cómo os podéis considerar franceses. ¡Es el plato típico de año nuevo!

—Mañana iremos a comprarlo. —Ante las palabras de Bart, Bernadette sólo pudo afirmar con fuerzas.

— ¡Bernadette! —La voz de Sybille sonó, llamando a su hermana, la cual acudió corriendo a la llamada de la morena.

—Oye, Jackie… —Y Bart aprovechó aquel momento en el que estaba a solas con la castaña. — ¿Sabes algo de Simone?

Simone Grosvenor era la mejor amiga de Jacqueline. La joven se había ido de Francia deseando saber quién había sido su familia, ya que era huérfana desde que tenía memoria, aunque había descubierto que una antigua abuela suya era alemana. Al no saber cuándo regresaría al país, decidió romper con Bart para evitar que ninguno estuviera a atado al otro. Que pudieran vivir la vida.

—Al parecer ha averiguado algo sobre su abuela, Ywena Sutermeister… —Y posiblemente Jacqueline fuera algo malvada, porque sabía lo que quería conocer Bart y aun así se había ido por las ramas. —Te echa de menos, pero nunca le diga que te he dicho esto. Al parecer quiere venir de nuevo por este año. Contarle sus investigaciones al profesor Mason, ya sabes, por ser su tutor… Aunque luego se vuelva a ir.

Y en aquella corta conversación pudo ser testigo como la cara de Bart cambiaba, se le iluminaba los ojos, aun más de lo que ya se veían por las luces de Navidad que decoraban las calles. La joven estuvo tentada de decirle la fecha por la que Simone volvería, que ya ella conocía.

Pero quería dejar algo para el año que acababa de empezar.

* * *

><p><em>Aunque se puede medio entender, réeleur hace referencia a los muggles mientras que Sans-sang (literalmente "sin sangre") hace referencia a los squib.<em>

_Realmente estuve muy tentada a no meter la segunda parte de la historia, pero me quedaba muy corta. Además, así se ve qué pasa fuera de la escuela._


End file.
